This invention relates to an aircraft fuel tank and method of fabricating the fuel tank, and more particularly to the fabrication of an improved self-sealing and flexible fuel tank using a preactivated sealant.
The U.S. patents to Harr et al, Nos. 3,506,224; Harr, 3,563,846; Evans, 3,577,314; Cook, 3,664,904; Winchester, 3,787,279; Cook, 3,801,425; and Conger et al, 3,935,050, relate to various fabricated containers such as fuel tanks.
To aid in tank installation and removal, it is desirable to impart some flexibility to fabricated fuel tanks. It is also desirable to provide improved self-sealing characteristics to fuel tanks to reduce fuel loss and danger of explosions due to ballistic damage.